


dark thoughts

by challaudaku



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: for depressing thoughts, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku
Summary: "Heather?" "Yes, Heather?" "Have you ever had dark thoughts?" [trigger warning for depressing thoughts]





	dark thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> i hate the tv show oh dear
> 
> 368 words, by google docs

"Heather?" It's almost a whisper, as if she wants no one to hear her. Yet, she's heard.

"Yes, Heather?"

Heather Chandler and Heather McNamara are sitting in Heather McNamara's bedroom. They finally made it to freshman year, and they know that they deserve to be the most popular girls at Westerburg. Tonight they're planning how to achieve that. Heather Duke, of course, is involved in their plans, but she's not in Heather McNamara's bedroom; she got sick and couldn't come to their planning session.

Heather McNamara bites her lip, as if she regrets saying anything in the first place. She opens her mouth and then shuts it, looking like she changed her mind. After anther moment, though, she opens her mouth again.

"Have you ever dark thoughts?"

The question lingers in the air for a moment and Heather McNamara turns away, blinking fast.

There's another moment of silence, before Heather Chandler whispers, "Yes."

Heather McNamara looks back at Heather Chandler, something glistening in her eyes.

"Have you ever thought about killing yourself?"

Heather Chandler's face softens. She looks at Heather McNamara with concern written all over her face.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter, really," she replies. She reaches out a hand, like she's about to give Heather McNamara a pat on the shoulder, but she drops it lamely before she does anything.

"Why doesn't it? Do you think I should tell somebody?" Heather McNamara chokes as she gets the words out and Heather Chandler sighs deeply.

"We're rich girls. We get everything and anything we want," Heather Chandler tells her. "We're supposed to be happy. No one will care."

Heather Chandler lets that sink in.

"But that's not fair," Heather McNamara points out.

"Nope. Life isn't," Heather Chandler agrees. They're quiet for another moment, before Heather Chandler speaks again. "Tell you what," she says, "I'll protect you. I'll be there for you. You don't have to tell anyone else."

Heather McNamara blinks, as if she doesn't believe the words. "Really?" she asks, furrowing her brows.

"I've been there," Heather Chandler reassures her. "I know that we can't trust adults, so I'll be there for you."

Heather McNamara gives Heather Chandler a little smile.

"Thanks, Heather."

"No problem, Heather."


End file.
